maybe, but then again maybe not
by Hikari Kaiserin
Summary: Takari but with the attack on 9/11 added in
1. Five in the morning

It was 5:00 am and Hikari was sitting up in bed she was thinking about the last few weeks she and the other digidestined had been fighting the digimon emperor but that wasn't the problem it was the way she felt about her friend TK she never felt this way before so she didn't know what is was. It all started 3 weeks ago….   
***3 weeks ago***  
We had just defeated the digimon emperor's new black spiral, and of course Davis was showing off "I could have beat him with out anyone else's help."   
And of course we all just rolled our eyes at him all except TK  
"Yeah and then we would have a mess to clean off the ground plus beating the digimon!!!!"  
"Oh shut up TS" Davis messed up TK's name again!!!!  
Of course they got into a big fight that's when I started feeling it a sort of warm glow for TK it was weird  
***Current time***  
  
Kari gets up and walks into Tai's room "Tai" she whispers  
"Huh what Kari?" says Tai "its 5:00 am!"   
"I know but Tai how do you know if your in love"  
This woke Tai up in a snap "why do you wanna know Kari?!?!"  
"Ummm no reason just wondering"  
"Kari?!? Who is it?"  
"No one Tai"  
"Kari!!!! Tell me!"  
"Ummm ok uhhhh well"  
"Who?"  
"TK!!"  
Tai was very taken aback "TK!?!?"  
Kari nodded "yes" She said meekly  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Tai asked  
"Well I didn't know if I was really in love or not"   
"Kari I'm so happy for you" Tai said "feeling love is really nice"  
"Thank you Tai I'm going back to sleep now goodnight"  
"Goodnight Kari" Tai said as he fell back to sleep  
  
***September 11 (the next day)***  
Kari woke up to a pitch black sky she looked out side its was sunny but the sky was black  
"What is going on?" Kari asked her self her d-terminal was beeping like mad showing that she had 6 e-mails  
"Wow six e-mails that's a lot" she looked at the e-mails  
"Kari,  
This is Yolei something is going on nothing is the same even the Digimon are feeling it   
Something is come….." it cut off there the other 5 were pretty much the same all saying something was wrong then near the end it just cuts off Kari writes a e-mail to TK saying  
"Takaru  
Something is really wrong everyone has disappeared while writing me an e-mail is any thing going on in America? Please…" Kari got cut off there by something grabbing her hauling her up from her chair "What?!?!!?" Kari tried to see who had her but she couldn't see anything for the next second it had a rag up to her face on the rag was sleeping gas Kari fell limp and unconscious listening to her captor say "now all I need is that one in America oh wait that plane killed him…" that's all Kari heard   
  
  
Ooooo cliffhanger muhahahahahaha is TK really dead? Is Kari's captor a person? Where are all the others? Where is Tai? Well you'll have to wait till my next story is up (soon I hope)  
~Hikari Kaiserin  
Disclaimer: oops I forgot yah I don't own anything (not even the comp im typing on!!)  



	2. short chapter

Kari woke up later, she thought about what she had heard "TK dead?" she muttered to herself "It cant be" finally she noticed where she was a small cell like thing she looked at the other things in the room her friends the digidestined. Everyone was there except… "TK" she said. she just sat there as the others woke up. She kept thinking 'can it be true is he really dead I never told him how I felt' finally she couldn't take it anymore she burst out sobbing. Tai came over to her "its ok Kari" he said "we will get out of here"   
"No its not ok Tai" Kari cried "TK is dead and I never told him!"  
When Matt heard this he said "TK cant be dead I talked to him just this morning"  
"Matt, when that 'thing' captured me the last thing I heard was that TK got killed by a plane" when Kari finished she hung her head as drops fell out of her eyes  
Tai hugged her "Kari I know that TK is ok I just know it"  
"Tai I hope your right"  
  
A/N ok another cliffhanger I cant decide whether to kill off TK or keep him hmmmm  
Ok I need a name for the villain so come up with ideas oh yah e-mail me at abckids@wolfenet.com  
And plz review k? (Flames excepted)   



	3. TK alive?

Hi ppl I hope this chapter will be longer oh yah I'm going to keep TK: P  
Disclamer: I don't own anyone except for Ebiru ok?  
  
TK was sitting at the bus stop waiting for his school bus, he looked at the twin towers about a block away then he saw it a giant plane flying really low and really close to the first tower "OMG its going to crash" TK said just as the plane hit the tower. Something in his head said "run!" so TK jumped up and started running, away from the building, away from the site of the crash, away from the second plane crashing into the other tower. When he stopped running he saw the first tower come down then the second followed suit right where his bus stop was! He watched as the giant cloud of smoke/ash surrounded him. When TK woke up he was in his room with a large bump on his head. TK looked around and found his d-3 and his d-terminal on a shelf next to him his d-terminal was beeping softly he picked it up and read what Kari had written "what? It just cuts off? I need to get to the digital world now!" TK jumped up and ran to his computer "Digi port open!" the digital gate didn't open "huh? It didn't work."  
**digital world**  
  
Ebiru was sitting at her control panel "Supiritsumon I thought you said that boy in America died" She glared at him "if he died then how did he try to open a digital gate?"   
Supiritsumon backed up "ummm well umm" "SCILENCE" Ebiru yelled "I don't need any of your stupid excuses" "just find him and bring him here!" as Supiritsumon ran off Ebiru twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers "Un certain jour Takaru vous ne serez pas plus" she stood up and walked off to see how her prisoners were doing  
  
A/N ok it was longer :P ok translations: Ebiru=evil Supiritsumon=spiritmon and Un certain jour Takaru vous ne serez pas plus = one day Takaru you will no more  
Ok this is the first fanfic I ever wrote so there :P   



	4. Evil rising

Disclaimer: Me no own ne thing :P  
  
Hikari sat in the middle of the cell wallowing in her own self-pity and grieving over the loss of the person she loved. Everyone had tried to comfort her but she just stared straight a head and didn't even make any movement so everyone decided to back off and went to the walls to go to sleep  
  
Ebiru walked up to the cell bars "well well" she chuckled "eleven digibrats, but where is the little one, 'TK' is it?" Kari spoke slowly "you should know where he was you're the one who killed him" she looked up, in her eyes fire burned. Ebiru looked that look of innocence "me? I killed him?" her expression hardened "I would never kill anyone I have my 'friends' do it for me" she turned and walked off her hair with the flame pattern flashing as she turned   
  
Kari slumped over now she knew that TK was dead now she would never tell him the truth that she loved him   
  
Cody walked over to Kari he sat down beside her "Kari I know TK is alive, he is just too strong to give up so easily" when Kari didn't answer he just sat there listening to the sounds of the world: a dripping ceiling, cracks here and there, and a cat meowing!  
Cody stood up "Gatomon?" he said  
"Who said that?" Gatomon asked  
now Kari stood up "Gatomon is that you???"  
"Kari!!!" Gatomon said  
  
Tai sat up "well we at least know that our Digimon are here also"  
  
***back to Ebiru***  
Ebiru looked up from where she was sitting in. up into the face of her twin sister Ebona  
"what do you want" Ebiru scowled  
Ebona just looked at her sister because you see Ebona was deaf.  
Ebiru sighed and signed 'what do you want?" to her sister  
Ebona signed back 'who are the people downstairs?'  
'some people' 'don't talk to them'  
Ebona went downstairs anyways to talk to the digidestined.   
  
A.N ok so this is cool right??? Plz review or I wont write anymore cuz no reviews mean a sad author so review  



End file.
